runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey Business
Monkey Business is a quest which can be accessed after Saving King Awowogei during Recipe for Disaster. To start this miniquest, players must talk to Daga who can be found near his Scimitar stand where dragon scimitars can be purchased in Ape Atoll. After completing the miniquest, the store price of dragon scimitars is reduced to 80,000 gp (exclusive to Ape Atoll) and the Dragon sword can be obtained by killing Monkey Demons as a very rare drop. Official Description (70+ is HIGHLY recommended) * High combat stats are recommended. (No boosts may be used) |items= * Monkeyspeak amulet * Dragon scimitar * Chisel * Knife * Hammer * Ruby * Gold Topaz * Garnet * Diamond * Iron ore * Gold ore * 3 Mind runes * 1 Air rune * 2 Soul runes * Any gorilla greegree * Any ninja greegree * Good food, weapons, and armor * Antipoisons * A super set may come in handy * 2 (bring more to be safe) pieces of Charcoal * Teak logs |kills= * Monkey Demon Boss (level 300) * Run past Monkey Demons (level 177) }} Starting out Items required: Monkeyspeak amulet, any greegree, Varrock teleport tab or runes, Ape Atoll teleport runes and banana. With a monkeyspeak amulet equipped, talk to Daga. He has seen a drop in sales and wishes to introduce a new weapon to sell off his stand. He cannot come up with any ideas (during a humorous chat dialogue). He asks for you to talk to his sales partner Dealga (who can be found in the Varrock Sword Shop). Talk to Dealga in the Varrock Swordshop. If you teleport to Varrock, simply walk south until you see a Sword symbol on your minimap. Dealga mentions how he works in the sword store and suggests that the "new weapon" should be a Dragon sword. Report back to Daga. The Dragon Sword Items required: Monkeyspeak amulet and greegree, charcoal, teak logs, knife, chisel Daga compliments Dealga's idea. He asks you to follow him to his smithing area. He will ask you to create blueprints for the sword. He will hand you a piece of Blueprint papyrus. Use a piece of charcoal on the papyrus. Please note that the charcoal may break, so bring extras. Hand Daga your blueprints. He will scan the blueprints and reject them. Attempt to use the charcoal on the papyrus again. He will notice that you are using charcoal to draw the blueprints and prompts you to stop. He then goes to his cabinet to look for an appropriate tool to write with, but finds none. He then instructs to to make one. Use your knife on your teak logs and select "Holder". Then use your chisel on one of your pieces of charcoal and it will be turned into a charcoal stylus. Use the stylus on the holder to create a teak pencil. Draw the blueprints again. Hand them to Daga. He scans the blueprints and finds them acceptable. He attempts to hammer the glowing dragon metal and bangs his hand. He staggers back and hits a shelf, where heavy books about smithing among other paraphernalia fall on his head. As he regains consciousness, he suddenly remembers how a monkey adventurer (a spoof of the player) found ancient inscriptions in the Ape Atoll dungeon relating to an early design of an ancient blade-like Dragon weapon used by monkey warriors during the God Wars to fight back monkey-like demons summoned by an ancient outcast god to save Ape Atoll. You will watch a cutscene of its discovery. Afterwards, he sends you to Hafuba to ask for information regarding the find. The Inscription Items required: dragon scimitar, hammer, chisel, runes, ninja greegree, monkeyspeak amulet, food, antipoisons, runes Equip your greegree and go to the temple. Go up the stairs and speak to Hafuba. Ask him about the finding of the inscriptions. He suddenly sees through the magic of the greegree and the monkeyspeak amulet. Unequip your amulet and greegree. Try to speak to him. He will say the typical "ook" and "ah" words to you. After a bit of confusion, he then starts to speak English (or whatever language the player's server is). He will tell you that he found the inscriptions once himself when he was an initiate. He then states that due to the gnomes trying to escape by blasting the walls, the inscriptions may have worn down so much that only very attentive monkeys may be able to spot them, and even so, a spell must be casted so that they may be able to be read. Regardless, he teaches you a spell that requires your mind runes, air runes, and soul runes to make the inscription legible and able to have its information captured. Now you must use your ninja greegree. Go to the end of the dungeon. Be careful to avoid the traps, as they can highly damage you and poison as well. Go to the inscription and use a rune on it. It will start to glow and you will capture the aura. However, as you are about to leave, the ground will shake and dangerous rifts spewing fire will crack in front of you. Leap over the rifts. You will take damage if caught in the fire as you leap over the rifts, so time yourself well. Leave the dungeon and return to Hafuba again. You will inform him of the rifts and send him the aura. He is shocked at your findings and quickly asks for a Dragon scimitar. He examines the scimitar and then explains that the demons from the God Wars have taken the shape of monkeys and live deep underground in a hell-like area linked to the evil outcast god that fought (and lost) to Marimbo during the wars. Sword of Marimbo Items required: Dragon scimitar, Ruby, Gold Topaz, Diamond, Garnet, Iron ore, Gold ore, monkeyspeak amulet, gorilla greegree, hammer He asks you to construct a Sword of Marimbo using the scimitar as a base. The weapon is a holy reincarnation of the Dragon sword used by monkey warriors during the God Wars. He requests that the scimitar is hammered into the shape of a basic backsword. Go to Daga. He claims that his hand is battered and that he cannot smith the sword. With your gorilla greegree equipped, insert the sword into the furnace. Use the sword on the anvil. After hammering the sword, return to Hafuba. He then asks you to present him with iron ore and gold ore. He blesses the ores and then instructs you to make a bar of Marimbo metal in the dungeon of the temple and to make a hilt . Use the iron and gold on the fire. Give the bar to Hafuba to bless, and hammer the bar into a hilt. Use the hilt on the backsword. Return to Hafuba once more. He instructs you to carve into the blade and implant a ruby, gold topaz, diamond, and garnet into the blade. After implanting the gems, give the sword to Hafuba for a final blessing. He sends you to the dungeon to fight off the demons into submission. The Lair of the Monkey Demons Items required: Food, armor, antipoisons, ninja greegree, gorilla greegree, Sword of Marimbo, emergency teleports Return to the end of the dungeon. You will find that the rifts have all opened to form a large hole. Equip your ninja greegree and jump into the hole. When you reach the ground, you will be in a blocked off area. Equip your gorilla greegree and go to the damaged wall. Select "Smash" and you will attempt you destroy the wall. You may fail, however, and burning rocks may fall on you, dealing heavy damage. When you do succeed, you will find another blockage. Equip your Sword of Marimbo. Attack the door. With a burst of energy, the door will burst open. Your character will inquire about how the sword has very increased power in the dungeon of the monkey demons. You must travel to the opposite side of the lair. The area is extremely dangerous, ridden with many Monkey demons, and contains many obstacles, many of which can be traversed with Agility. 70+ is strongly recommended, however, because these obstacles are failed more often at lower levels,' and can deal between 150-320 damage if failed.' Boosts will not reduce your chance of failing these obstacles. The suggested path is to sprint northwest and use the first passage into the small area with the second obstacle. Using the next shortcut will bring you close to the end of the dungeon. Run to west, and around the lava stream. Take the first obstacle and go west to the entrance of the lair of the Monkey Demon Boss. (Note: If you use the west passage, you will end up in the secret room with the altar all the way southeast with no direct way back to the final area. You must take the shortcut back to the main area northwest of the altar, and run back to the end all over again). The Boss (The final fight can be very difficult and dangerous. Please read ALL of the following details before attempting to fight the Demon Monkey Boss.) Use your super set or any other stat-boosting potions if you brought any. Turn on Protect from Melee and enter the lair (if you fail the obstacle, you will still end up in the lair of the Monkey Demon Boss (level 300), however your prayers will be canceled and you will take normal failing damage. Immediately turn on your prayers and eat!). The boss is very powerful and can only be killed with the Sword of Marimbo. He has a very high max hit of 700, and can occasionally hit through prayer (though the damage is capped at about 320). His hits drain prayer (by 2-4 per hit) and in the case of a hit through prayer, he drains prayer normally + 1/20 of the damage done. (For example, if he hits a full 320 against you, you will lose 18-20 prayer points). He also attacks at a speed of 6, which is as fast as your sword of Marimbo. The following is VERY important. The Monkey Demon Boss will switch between his weaknesses which are based on your attack types (Stab or Slash). He will switch between his weaknesses, and when he changes a message will appear in the chatbox saying that his vulnerability has changed. If you attack him with the wrong style, you will incur a penalty of -2 prayer points per hit and he will gain 20-40 lifepoints per hit. However, he has relatively low defense when attacking him with the correct style, and using the sword's special on him (35% of the bar) is almost always a guaranteed high hit. Attacking him with the special on the incorrect style, however, does not give any of the normal penalties, nor damages him, but drains 45% of the bar, more than a used special move. As he gets lower on health, however, he switches vulnerabilities much more often, so you MUST be attentive or else the fight may take much longer than needed. Always keep an eye on Prayer. The End? After you defeat the boss, the room will shake and an opening on the ceiling will appear, as well as rocks collapsing on the ground. Climb up the rocks and your character will exit the dungeon. You will then appear right outside of the town square of Ape Atoll. Run to Hafuba and tell him of your adventure. He will praise your heroism and explain to you that although the army of Marimbo won during the God Wars, the demons have taken hold of Dragon swords and may be slayed for them. He encourages you to fight them, as they will continue entering their underground lair from Hell. The Sword of Marimbo is a handy weapon as the demons are weak against the sword, similar to that of the keris and kalphites. Return to Daga. He is disappointed seeing how the Dragon sword is out of the picture for him to make, but he says that he will train so that he may become a warrior himself and obtain such swords. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards * 3 quest points * * * * * * Sword of Marimbo * Price of Dragon scimitars on Ape Atoll reduced to 80,000 coins. * Ability to kill Monkey Demons for a chance at obtaining Dragon swords. Trivia *Daga's reference to the Dragon katana hinted at the release of the Dragon katana, which was released among all other katanas on December 21, 2012, about one year after this quest was released. *Hafuba's dialogue when he starts speaking English is a reference to a scene from Austin Powers in Goldmember. *The quest point reward was omitted from the quest reward scroll, though the 3 quest point reward is still given to the player.